1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high efficiency light emitting diode apparatus. It includes an inner flow path and an outer flow path. The heat dissipating effect of the flow paths is excellent. The structure forming two flow paths can enhance the heat dissipating effect. The auxiliary element can strengthen the overall illuminating effect. Plus, the auxiliary element can make the light more uniformly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 11, it shows a first traditional light emitting diode illuminating device. It contains many light emitting diodes (or briefly referred as LEDs) 81 disposed around so as to form an illuminating device 80.
As shown in FIG. 12, it exhibits a second traditional light emitting diodes 91 disposed on a seat 92 that forms another illuminating device 90.
When the LEDs are working, they remain at a working temperature. If it is overheated, the brightness of the LEDs decreases or even burns out. Under such circumstance, how to control the working temperature becomes a major issue.
However, the traditional devices still have the following problems.
[a] The overall heat dissipating effect is poor. The LEDs in the first traditional one generate heat that will accumulate in the central portion of that device. The heat continues to be accumulated. Then, its temperature rises quickly. Because the heat dissipation is poor, it causes the brightness gradually decreases or even dies out. In addition, although the LEDs in the second traditional one seem evenly distributed on the seat, it will not form any flows to swiftly bring out the heat. Therefore, the heat dissipating effect is poor. Also, the product life is relatively shorter.
[2] The illuminating effect is limited. These two traditional ones only utilize the LEDs as the lighting source. There is no any auxiliary element to enhance the overall illuminating effect. Thus, the illuminating effect is limited. If the user increases the amount of LEDs, it does increase the brightness. However, it also generates other serious problems such as poor heat dissipation, big power consumption, etc.
So, it is hard to find a best point that is well balanced among the amount of the LEDs, the brightness issue, and the heat dissipating effect.